Multi-level security (MLS) is an aspect of computing system design in which information may be processed at differing security levels. A multi-level security architecture is generally dependent on implementation of a Trusted Computing Base (TCB) that has been designed to enforce security policies, such as user access control, mandatory access control (MAC), discretionary access control (DAC), and/or audit policy. Multi-level security computing systems allow one-way data flow between security domains that may otherwise be assumed to be isolated. Some computing systems may not natively possess an MLS architecture.